Foreshadowing
by DarkinUnderground
Summary: When the Bringer of Death decides to give you some advice, it's usually a good idea to follow said advice...


**A/N: This is just a test that I'm doing, so this will only be a oneshot. But if enough people like this idea I'll continue it.**

**Warnings: Dark themes, very dark themes.**

**Enjoy!**

O-O-O-O-O

Foreshadowing

_Dipper…_

A calm and strangely familiar feminine voice seemed to call out to him from the darkness. Heart pounding, Dipper futilely attempted to see through the inky darkness surrounding him.

Nothing… Only motionless darkness…

"H-hello," he called, grimacing at the obvious fear in his voice. "Whose there?"

_Oh Dipper Pines… _

Jerking in surprise, Dipper quickly spun around to face where the voice had come from. Only to once again find nothing but darkness surrounding him.

Scowling in frustration, Dipper glared at the place where the voice had come from last. All the while fighting to keep the fear growing in the pit of his stomach under control, he shouted blindly at the darkness. "Show yourself!"

_As you wish, mister adventurer._

There was a blinding flash of light, and the next thing Dipper knew he was standing on a smooth glasslike surface that strangely reminded him of stained glass. Despite himself, Dipper couldn't help but take in the detailed designs on the stained glass' surface. It was him. The most prominent picture on the stained glass was of him at the age of twelve: black and white tennis shoes, gray shorts, orange t-shirt, dark blue vest and of course the ever important blue and white hat with a blue pine tree in its center. It was him alright; the detail put into the picture of his twelve year old self was unsettling. The picture was only made more ominous because of the fact that the "him in the picture" had his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. Dipper had never seen himself with his eyes closed before, obviously, which only seemed to unsettle him even more than he already was.

Taking his eyes off the image of himself, Dipper took notice of other aspects of the stained glass. Surrounding the image of himself were circles with the pictures of his twin sister Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and last but certainly not least Wendy Corduroy within them. Gaze lingering on the image of Wendy for a moment longer than the others, Dipper blinked in confusion when he noticed three blank circles after Wendy's. Although they were blank, there were definite silhouetted figures that could be seen in each circle.

"What does that mean …?"

_Those three circles represent the three individuals that you will develop a close connection to in the near future. In fact, you have already met them. You just need to form a connection with them._

Gasping in surprise at the sudden return of the voice, Dipper backpedaled to the opposite side of the stained glass platform as far away from the voice as he could go and crouched into a defensive position. But who he saw at the opposite end of the platform was the last person he had expected to see standing there.

"W-wendy?!" he chocked, stunned.

Fore that was indeed who it was. Standing at the opposite end of the stained glass platform was none other than Wendy Corduroy herself. Dipper could only stare. Here he was in this dark and boundless abyss with a creepy stained glass depiction of himself and his loved ones, and somehow Wendy had managed to find her way here without him noticing? Not likely. Something wasn't right here…

"Who are you, and why do you look like Wendy?" Dipper grimaced, he had somehow managed to keep himself from stuttering, but he still couldn't mask the fear that was slowly starting to bubble back up to the surface. Yes, he'll admit it. He's terrified.

The horrific, and somewhat demented, smile that suddenly broke out on the Wendy lookalike's face made Dipper's blood run cold.

_Well, well, well, you figured me out already. Not bad, mister adventurer. Or should I even call you that anymore?_ The smile on Wendy's lookalike's face only seemed to get bigger. And although Dipper could hear her voice, not once did the lookalike's mouth move to form the words.

"Wh-what are you," Dipper breathed, frozen in shock. "How did you…?"

_How did I know that you quit the adventuring business after a certain "incident"?_ The grin on Wendy's face darkened considerably. _Let's just say that I was there, personally._

A sudden chill ran down Dipper's spine, and it wasn't just because of his fear of the thing in front of him. Surprised, he glanced down at the platform only to find that a thin layer of ice had started to form on the stained glasslike surface. Horrified, Dipper's gaze traveled back to Wendy, only to find that she (or it) was the one causing the ice to form.

"What **are** you?"

A bone chilling laugh escaped from the thing that was wearing Wendy's face. _I believe you already have a suspicion as to what I am. You've read about me before, after all. From a certain book, correct?_

"The Bringer of Death," eyes widening, Dipper could only stare at the creature in front of him in incomprehensible horror. "I… I'm dead?"

_It's not yet your time to move on to the next life, mister adventurer_. Wendy's voice broke through Dipper's horrorstricken mind, bringing him back to the present. _As for the reason why I'm here… Well, let's just say that I have a favor to ask of you and your little friends._

"A…favor…?"

_Yeees._ Mabel's voice suddenly whispered in Dipper's ear, causing the stunned teenager to give a high-pitched shriek and jump away from the voice while simultaneously whirling around to face whatever it was that was behind him. He didn't care how much that voice sounded like his sister's, there was no way that that voice belonged to Mabel. It just couldn't…

But it was. Standing in front of him was none other than Mabel Pines herself. Dipper could recognize that Mabel original sweater and Dorito earing fashion style anywhere. But what gave the bringer of death away was the ice slowly starting to encase his sister's lookalike's feet and the cold dark look in what were usually bright and happy brown eyes that resembled his own. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder to be sure, Dipper noted that, yes, the Wendy doppelganger was gone and there was now a Mabel doppelganger there to take its place.

_Come now, mister adventurer. You of all people should know that I only show my true self to those who are dead or dying. And that I have the ability to make myself look and sound like any loved one of the person that I am visiting. It makes guiding them to their final resting place oh so much easier, not to mention it puts them at ease when there is a familiar face there to show them the way… But, you already knew this._

Dipper couldn't stand the twisted look that the creature was forcing his sister's face to make, so instead he focused his attention on the ice that was slowly making its way towards his own feet and refused to answer. Because yes, he did know that the Bringer of Death had that ability, and he also knew that she (it?) used that ability to make the passing on of others that much easier on their psyche. Technically, the Bringer of Death was a neutral spirit. She (he?) wasn't evil, the spirit didn't go around killing anybody, simply guided that individual to his/her final resting place. But because the Bringer of Death did indeed bring death to those it came across, it's understandable that people tried their hardest to avoid this particular spirit, and those that did have the misfortune of bumping into it were always plagued by feelings of dread and impending doom… This was what Dipper was feeling at this very moment. He knew for a fact that the spirit of death meant him no ill-will, heck, the spirit had even asked him for a favor, but that alone couldn't make his heart stop pounding or the adrenaline pumping the flight reaction that comes with perceived danger through his very veins.

Taking a deep shuddering breath to try and calm his jittery nerves, Dipper finally locked eyes with the spirit for the first time. "What's this favor that you need me of all people to do?"

For the first time since coming face-to-face with the Bringer of Death Dipper saw the spirit's face soften just the tiniest bit, and for a moment Dipper almost forgot that the person he was looking at wasn't his sister. Even the air seemed to warm-up a small margin due to the spirit's sudden mood shift.

_Little adventurer_, Mabel's voice was soft, gentle even, but still easily heard. _I ask that you take heed of my warning. Fore there are those who lurk in the shadows that wish to plunge the worlds into everlasting darkness. If this happens then the balance between light and darkness will be thrown into chaos. There will be many deaths, deaths that will occur long before their time. As the Grim Reaper it is my responsibility to keep the balance between life and death in check, and I refuse to allow those that are not meant to die to perish before their time. Just because I am the Bringer of Death does not mean that I enjoy watching innocents die…_

"Of course not," Dipper amended, stunned and a little overwhelmed by the determination that sparked in his sister's eyes. Rarely had Dipper ever seen such determination in those eyes, but never had he known that look spark in his own. Old long thought buried insecurities were suddenly dragged up to the surface. "But how exactly can I help? I'm just a fifteen year old social outcast. No one knows that I exist. I've even given up adventure hunting because of the…uh…incident… What could I ever do to help anyone…?"

Mabel gave Dipper an all-knowing look. _An adventurer who has lost his lust for adventure and mystery, a ninja who has lost his will to fight for fear of hurting the innocent, a daredevil who has come to fear death due to an accident, and an inventor who cannot bring himself to dream for fear of hurting a loved one. All four of you have lost the will to do what it is you love the most, and yet none of you have fallen prey to the darkness that has consumed your homes. As far as I am concerned, the four of you have proven yourselves to be quite capable of great things._

Ignoring Dipper's confused gaze, Mabel calmly and deliberately made her way to the three blank circles on the platform's mural that Dipper had long since forgotten about. _You four are already connected, but none of you have yet to truly realize this. And as such the power hidden inside each of you is still out of your reach. But when the four of you finally realize your true selves… Well…_

Glancing back at Dipper, Mabel smiled a true smile. A true smile filled with hope and belief.

_Well, let's just say that you'll be able to give people hope again. _

Before Dipper could properly respond to this bizarre twist of events, a voice coming from the darkness caught his attention.

**Dipper…**

_Looks like our time together is up, little adventurer_, Mabel laughed, unperturbed by the disembodied voice.

"What do you mean?"

_Although you aren't dead and I have no intentions of bringing you to the other side there tend to be…side effects that come about when having a little chat with the Bringer of Death…_

Dipper groaned. Of course there would be a ketch.

"What kind of side effects…?"

_Nothing serious_, Mabel waved the question off as if it were no big deal. _You just turn deathly pale and your body starts to lose its body heat. Oh, and you'll start to wheeze as if you can't breathe properly, but it's just superficial. Again, nothing serious._

**Please… You have to wake up…**

"How is that not serious," Dipper all but shrieked. "They probably think I'm dying!"

_But you aren't._

"They don't know that!"

**Dipper! Please wake up…**

Mabel shrugged, unconcerned_. I had to give you the warning somehow, and the side effects look worse than they really are. They'll ware off within moments of you regaining consciousness. _

**Don't die on us!**

"Then just wake me up!"

_Well aren't we a mister bossypants all of a sudden,_ Mabel laughed, highly amused with the situation. _But before I forget, when you wake up you'll have the __**Stone of Foreshadowing**__ in your possession. You know, so you don't think that this little meeting was nothing more than a dream and I'm just a panic induced hallucination. That and the stone has other interesting powers too, but I'm sure you already know about those._

Dipper nodded absently, already starting to feel himself waking up.

_Oh, and one last thing! Remember: death is on your side~!_

Mabel's cackling laughter was the last thing Dipper heard before everything went black.

**o-o-o**

"Dipper! Wake up, please! You can't die…" Phineas chocked out, futilely calling out to the prone and lifeless body of his new friend. "You can't…"

Beside him, Randy was also attempting to awaken Dipper by not so gently nudging his shoulder. "Come on man! We just met you; you can't just up and die on us! We just survived Armageddon of all things, if you can survive that how the juice are you getting done in by a nap?!"

The third member of the group silently shook his head at that, reaching over Phineas' shoulder he checked Dipper's pulse for what felt like the hundredth time. And once again he got the same result, a strong and healthy pulse but a cold and deathly pale fifteen year old that looked on the verge of death.

Kick sighed; none of this was making any sense…

Just as Kick was contemplating going to get that fire happy redhead from earlier for help, there was a gut-wrenching wheeze from the prone figure on the bed and the next thing anybody knew Dipper had bolted upright. Nearly leading to head-butt Randy who had been the closest since he had been leaning over Dipper trying to wake him up, while Phineas and Kick had been hovering uncertainly somewhat behind him. Luckily Randy had been able to get out of the way in time, but just barely, thanks in part to his time as Norrisville's ninja.

There was then an awkward moment where everyone just stared at each other, at a loss at what to do.

But the awkward silence didn't last long as Phineas suddenly launched himself at Dipper, wrapping the slightly older boy in a heartfelt hug. Uncertainly, Dipper returned the gesture. Still unused to Phineas' bubbly personality and need for physical contact, but allowing it anyway. "I'm so glad you're alright! We were worried that you weren't going to wake up!" The redhead whimpered, burying his head in Dipper's shoulder.

"Yea man, what the juice was going on with you," Randy asked, awkwardly patting Phineas on the back as reassurance while simultaneously giving Dipper a concerned look. From behind Randy, Dipper could see Kick nodding his head in agreement with the question. From the look on the other brunets face, Dipper could tell that Kick was as concerned as the others but chose not to vocalize that worry. Instead, Kick seemed to be relying on the other two to get the answers.

"It…It's a bit complicated…" Dipper muttered, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Try us," Kick's deep calm voice suddenly cut into the conversation. Causing everyone to stare at him in shock, in response to this he simply quirked an eye at this, his emotionless expression melting into an amused one. "Yes, I can talk. I just prefer not to."

Phineas giggled. "Just like a certain man of action I know."

"Hey, Dipper," Randy coughed, catching everyone's attention. "What are you clutching in your hand there?"

Blinking in surprise, Dipper looked down at his right hand to see that he was indeed clutching onto something. Uncurling his figures from the mysterious item, Dipper's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the small rounded stone lying almost innocently in the palm of his hand.

"The Stone of Foreshadowing…"

Glancing at the stone in confusion, Phineas watched worriedly as Dipper rubbed at his eyes tiredly. It was only then that he noticed just how exhausted Dipper looked.

"Dipper? Are you alright?"

Sighing tiredly, Dipper just shook his head. There really wasn't any point in lying to them. Especially since that conversation with the Bringer of Death really did happen, the blackish-purple stone sitting in the palm of his right hand proved that. "I really don't know, Phineas."

As Phineas glanced back at Randy and Kick for help, Randy's attention was suddenly drawn back to the dark stone in Dipper's palm. And that's when something seemed to click in the back of his mind, something that happened to do with him being the ninja. Something supernatural… And then it clicked, there was more to this stone than meets the eye.

"What does this mean," Randy asked, returning his gazed to Dipper who refused to look at any of them.

"It's a warning," Kick suddenly interjected, causing everyone to look at him in shock. "You saw him, didn't you? The Bringer of Death."

Gasping in shock, Dipper gave Kick a horrified look. "How did you…?"

"I'm a daredevil, or I used to be anyway… It's not hard to figure out how I met the Grim Reaper."

Phineas looked like he was going to cry. "You met the…?"

"Don't worry, Phin," Kick gently interrupted the distraught inventor, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy in a comforting half hug. Phineas eagerly returned the hug, still horrified at the idea that _two_ of his friends had actually met **the** Grim Reaper. "I'm alright, and so is Dipper. We aren't going anywhere."

"So, it's a warning," Randy's distracted muttering catching the attention of the others. Three different pairs of eyes watched in confusion as Randy stood up from his crouched position beside Dipper's bed to pace the room. "But a warning of what exactly…?"

After watching Randy pace the room in contemplation and trying futilely to ignore the distressed noises Phineas was making with Kick attempting to reassure him, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell them.

"The Bringer of Death was trying to warn us about a rising evil that wants to plunge the worlds into everlasting darkness. And apparently we were destined to meet to fight this evil."

The bluntness of Dipper's statement and the serious way in which he said it easily caught the attention of the others in the room.

"Explain," Randy and Kick demanded at exactly the same time, causing Phineas to meaningfully elbow both of them for their rude and somewhat harsh demand.

"Please," Phineas amended for them, still giving each boy a pointed look. And continued to give them that look until each had said "please" to Dipper.

Chuckling despite himself, Dipper couldn't but be amused with Phineas' trying to teach two fifteen year old boys older than himself manners. But that's what made Phineas Phineas he supposed. "Alright guys, you might want to get comfortable. This could take a while." Once everyone was comfortably situated, Dipper cleared his throat. "Ok, so it went something like this…"

O-O-O-O-O

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, the Bringer of Death and the Stone of Foreshadowing. Kingdom Hearts, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja all belong to Disney in one form or another.**

**Review! **


End file.
